bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Yo Shindo
|romaji= Shindō Yō |birthday= May 13 |age= 17 (First Appearance, From Provisional Hero License Exam Arc) |gender= Male |height= 176 cm (5'9½") |hair= Dark Brown |eye= Brown |quirk= Vibrate |status= Alive |occupation= Student, Hero |affiliation= Ketsubutsu Academy High School |debut= Chapter 103 |debutanime= Episode 53 |voice= Yuuta Kasuya |eng voice= |image gallery= yes }} |Shindō Yō}} is a second-year student at Ketsubutsu Academy High School. Appearance Yo has shaggy black hair, comparatively small eyes, and a well-sculpted body. He is taller than Izuku and Katsuki. He usually has a smile on, whether it be nice or sinister looking. His Hero Costume consists of a gold jaw-guard that covers his cheeks, a black plateslike vest with green and golden trimmings edges that cover part of his chest and black arm-guards that go up to his elbows. He also wears green wristbands with pads, black pants with belts built in and black boots. Shindo Uniform.png|Yo Shindo in the manga. Personality Yo appears to be a polite and friendly pretty boy at first glance. He gives others the benefit of the doubt and believes they have strong hearts. However, this is a facade he puts on so that others will let their guard down. Yo is actually a very sneaky and calculating person whose personality can change on a whim. Yo's attitude can change in an instant, especially when he's angry. Yo prefers to be called tactful. He is a natural leader and is a talented strategist who can remain calm and rational in chaotic situations. Yo is very competitive and appears to respect the effort put in by his competitors. Even so, he's not afraid to exploit their weaknesses for his own gain. Synopsis Provisional Hero License Exam Arc On the day of the Provisional Hero License Exam, Ms. Joke introduces Class 2-2 to Shota Aizawa's Class 1-A from U.A. High. Yo greets Izuku, Denki, Kyoka by shaking their hands and commenting on their struggles throughout the school year. He claims they have strong hearts and tries to shake Katsuki's hand because he had an especially hard time as of late. Katsuki refuses Yo's hand and sees through his facade. Eijiro apologizes for Katsuki's behavior but Yo says that it's just a sign of his strong heart. The Ketsubutsu second-year students change into their hero costumes and wait inside the crowded stadium for orientation. Following Yokumiru Mera explaining the rules, the arena is revealed and the Ketsubutsu students move together in preparation for the start of the first phase. Immediately after the test starts, Yo leads an ambush for the "crushing of U.A.". Yo tells Izuku that he knows his power hurts his body and the entire class throws their projectiles at Class 1-A. Class 1-A easily deflects all the balls and Yo looks impressed by their defenses. 220px|thumb|Yo keeps up his schemes. Yo tells Shikkui that he expected U.A. students to handle an attack of that caliber. Shikkui and Itejiro attack using their Quirks, but the U.A. students deflect them with their Super Moves. This makes Yo realize that Class 1-A has grown considerably stronger since the U.A. Sports Festival. Seeing that Class 1-A's defenses are too strong, Yo tells his classmates to get back so he can break through himself. He ramps his Quirk up to "Maximum Force" and uses his Tremoring Earth Super Move to create an earthquake that destroys the battlefield. Sixty people are announced to have passed the first phase. Yo hides with his classmates and he updates them on the situation. The U.A. students have been split up and other students have come to the battlefield trying to take advantage. This has created a chaotic situation where students are rushing to try and pass before time runs out. Yo puts on his true face and advises his class to take advantage of those who are using up their stamina and stricken with tunnel vision looking for U.A. students. Yo and his class find new victims and eliminate them to pass the first phase. 220px|left|thumb|"Get out of the way!". During the final phase of the exam, Yo helps lead rescue operations. He sets up the first aid area with his classmates and rescues citizens from H.U.C. during the early portion. When Gang Orca and his sidekicks attack, Yo rushes to the front lines. He tries to keep the villains away from the rescue station by creating tremors with one-second intervals between them. However, Gang Orca hits him point blank with supersonic waves and appears to paralyze him. Shoto Todoroki and Inasa Yoarashi compete to defeat Gang Orca and end up putting Yo in danger by recklessly blowing around fire. Izuku carries Yo away from the fire and to safety. The sidekicks rush to destroy the station after Inasa and Shoto are immobilized. Yo suddenly recovers and creates tremors to keep the villains back. Izuku is surprised Yo can move. He explains that his Quirk vibrates his brain all the time so he's resistant to sonic attacks. Yo says he was planning to surprise Gang Orca with the aforementioned tolerance, but the first years got in his way. Yo gets angry and Izuku is surprised by his sudden shift in tone. Following the end of the licensing exam, Yo changes into his school uniform and finds his name on the list of participants who passed. Abilities Yo Shindo is a Hero in training with strategic skills and great control over his strong Quirk. Yo is a leader who can read chaotic situations and lead others through them. He was a standout student during all phases of the Provisional Hero Licensing Exam and was key to holding off Gang Orca during its climax. Quirk 220px|thumb|Tremoring Earth! ちす|Yuchisu}}: Yo Shindo's Quirk gives him the ability to vibrate anything that he touches ;). He can create fierce tremors but the aftershocks of his attacks can make him immobile. Super Moves * |Shin Dendō Chi}}: Using maximum power, Yo places his hands on the ground and shakes the ground, which unleashes a powerful earthquake that completely shatters the ground. Battles & Events Provisional Hero License Exam Arc *Provisional Hero License Exam **Class 1-A vs. Class 2-2 **Gang Orca vs. Students Trivia *His surname contains the characters for and , and is homophonous with . His given name means . It can also mean "sunny", and "positive"; referring to his initially friendly disposition he portrayed himself out to be. *Yo shares his birthday with Neito Monoma. *He likes fishing. *Yo ranked 20th in the 2nd Popularity Polls and 14th in the 4th Popularity Polls. Quotes *(To his classmates) "Anyway, all the panicking, all the planning in the eleventh hour... it just goes to show how persistent we all are. Everyone here today... is struggling to realize their dreams and goals. I'm not gonna judge them... for struggling so hard." References Site Navigation pl:Yo Shindo Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Emitters Category:Ketsubutsu Students Category:Hero License Exam Arc Antagonists